1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted 1- and 2-naphthol Mannich bases, processes for their preparation, medicaments comprising these compounds and the use of these compounds for the preparation of medicaments.
2. Description of the Background
Pain is one of the basic clinical symptoms. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgent need for action for target-orientated treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain appropriate for the patient, by which is to be understood successful and satisfactory pain treatment for the patient, is documented in the large number of scientific works which have been published in the field of applied analgesia and basic research in nociception in recent years.
Conventional opioids, such as e.g. morphine, are effective in the treatment of severe to very severe pain. However, they have as undesirable concomitant symptoms, inter alia, respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance.
Tramadol hydrochloride-(1RS,2RS)-2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)-cyclohexanol-occupies a special position among analgesics having an action on the central nervous system, since this active compound brings about potent inhibition of pain without the side effects known of opioids (J. Pharmacol. Exptl. Ther. 267, 33 (1993)). Research is being conducted worldwide into further pain-inhibiting agents.
The object of the present invention was therefore to provide new compounds which are suitable in particular as active compounds in medicaments.
These active compounds should be suitable in particular for pain treatment and for treatment of inflammatory and allergic reactions, drug and/or alcohol abuse, diarrhoea, gastritis, ulcers, cardiovascular diseases, urinary incontinence, depression, states of shock, migraines, narcolepsy, excess weight, asthma, glaucoma and/or hyperkinetic syndrome.